The Digimon Art Online
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Por un error del destino Davis y Kari son enviados al interior otro universo en una realidad virtual conocida como ALO, para su fortuna dos héroes los ayudaran a completar sus misiones y que logren regresar en su largo camino a casa. ¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 : Vamos hacia el mundo de las Hadas**

todo inicio una mañana, cuando los elegidos tenían que reunirse para ver si el digimundo no presentaba cambios que podría traerles problemas futuros...

-lo ciento se me hizo tarde-dice Kari quien llego corriendo a la sala de computación.

-no te preocupes Kari-le contesta Davis, quien no estaba puntual solo por que si, estaba jugando un juego en linea.

-¿y los demás?-le pregunta ella.

-no deben de tardar, "bien esta es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que ciento sin que el aparezca" por que no nos adelantamos, de seguro Ken ya nos esta esperando- decía Davis, quien esperaba poder confesarse, pero no contaba con los eventos que sucederían...

-bien, ¡PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO ÁBRETE!-dice Kari quien abre la puerta al digimundo, pero Davis aun tenia su juego abierto lo cual causa que la puerta los lleve a otro lado...

* * *

-¿tenemos alguna misión para hoy Kirito-kun?-le pregunta una chica de pelo azul.

-no lo creo, ¿Leafa?...-le pegunta Krirto a Sugu

-iré con Liz, quiero que repare mi espada-le contesta Sugu.

-...-

-mamá papá, por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por ALO, de seguro y encuentran alguna misión que hacer los dos juntos-les dice Yui.

-se nota que eres nuestra hija-le dice Kirito riendo un poco.

-entonces vamos Kirito-kun-le dice Asuna tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo.

* * *

-¿Davis? ¿Davis?-dice Kari moviendo al chico.

-ahorita no mamá-le contesta el.

-Davis... no soy tu mama, levántate por favor-le dice Kari, en ese ultimo momento Davis reacciona y se levanta.

-¿donde estamos?-pregunta Kari.

-no lo se, lo único que se es que no estamos en el Digimundo-le contesta Davis.

-...¡¿queee?! ¡¿y mi hermano, y los demás?!-dice Kari preocupada.

-no te preocupes, yo buscare la forma de sacarte de aquí-le decía Davis con una sonrisa para calmarla un poco.

-si tu lo dices...-le contesta ella. ¬¬

* * *

-mamá papá, detecto dos jugadores nuevos muy seca de aquí-les comenta Yui.

-¿Asuna?-le pregunta Kirito.

-si, vamos a ayudarlos un poco le contesta ella y se dirigen en dirección hacia donde están Davis y Kari.

* * *

 _minutos después..._

-¿lograse algo Davis?-le pregunta Kari.

-"no puedo decirle que no" si, la comida de aquí es deliciosa-le contesta el chico.

-eso quiere decir que no averiguaste nada-dice ella desanimada. ¬¬

-les podemos ayudar ¿si quieren?, pero primero que nada... **¡BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE LAS HADAS!** -les dicen Kirito y Asuna.

-¿el mundo de las hadas?-pregunta Davis.

-si, esto es ALO o para ser mas exacto Alfheim Online. Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kasuto, pero pueden decirme Kirito-les comenta el chico de pelo negro.

-mi nombre es Yuki Asuna, pero pueden decirme Asuna-les comenta la chica que estaba alado de Kirito.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Davis Motomiya y... el de ella es Kari Kamiya-dice Davis al ver la cara de Kari un poco desanimada.

-¿y bien?, ¿cual es tu problema Davis?-le pregunta Kirito.

-tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo-le contesta Davis.

-...-

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunta Kirito.

-¿crees que podríamos hablar lo en otro lado?-le contesta Davis muy serio.

-bien, iremos a mi casa y nos contaras todo-le dice Kirito.

-si, yo también quiero preguntarles algo papá-dice Yui, quien sale del bolsillo de Kirito.

-¡¿papá?!-dice Davis sorprendido.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2:nuevos amigos y el inicio de una aventura.**

 _casa de Kirito en el piso 22 del nuevo ALO_

-bien siéntanse cómodos e inicien a explicarnos por favor-les dice Kirito a ambos.

-bueno... dice Davis tratando de comentarle todo lo sucedido, mientras que Asuna estaba hablando con Kari.

* * *

-el chico con el que apareciste... ¿es tu amigo?-le pregunta Asuna a Kari

-si, Davis y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo-le responde ella

-uhm...- ¬w¬

-¿por que lo preguntas?-le pregunta Kari.

-bueno... cuando los encontramos dijo que quiera volver a su hogar, pero... parece que te vio a ti y a tu cara y parece que estabas un poco triste-le cometa Asuna a Kari.

-bueno... este es un mundo que no conozco, y ademas... extraño a mi hermano-le contesta Kari a Asuna.

-ya veo... ji ji ji-dice Asuna quien ríe un poco.

-¿que te causa risa Asuna-san?-le pregunta Kari.

-nada es solo que me trajo un viejo recuerdo, y por favor solo dime Asuna-le contesta Ella.

-Asuna, ya termine de hablar con Davis, pero Yui quería chequearlos. "¿aunque no se por que?"-le dice Kirito a Asuna.

-tengo una pregunta...-dice Davis

-las preguntas hasta el final por favor-le contesta la pequeña, quien empieza a escanear a Davis.

-bien, he terminado con los dos-dice Yui.

-¿fue todo?-pregunto Kari.

-si, cual es tu pregunta Davis-le dice Yui.

-¿por que les dice mamá y papá a ellos?- pregunta Davis señalando a Kirito y a Asuna.

-Yui es una ID y la encontramos en un juego en el cual no podíamos salir llamado Sword Art Online, vivimos tantas cosas buenas como malas-les comenta Kirito recordando todo lo recordado en SAO.

-si, una de estas cosas buenas fue Yui... la encontramos en el bosque una vez que nos comprometimos y...-dice Asuna pero son interrumpidos.

-¡¿SE CASARON?!-gritan Davis y Kari sorprendidos.

-si, es algo muy sencillo, pero como decía Yui es algo así como una hija adoptiva. Pero... aun así la quiero como si fuera mía-les dice Asuna, quien abraza a Yui

-¡wooow!-dicen ambos.

-bien Yui, ¿que descubriste?-le pregunta Kirito.

-si, al parecer Davis es una nueva raza de Spriggan, ya que posee magia de fuego y de rayo, ademas... sus estatus son casi idénticos a los tuyos papá-le Explica Yui a Kirito.

-bien, eso suena interesante-le responde Kirito.

-ja ja ja-

-¿de que te ríes Kari?-le pregunta Davis.

-de tus orejas, ja ja ja-le contesta ella pero sigue riendo.

-pues yo no me rió de tus orejas y cola de Gato-le contesta Davis.

-¿eh?-reacciona ella sorprendida, y mas cuando se toca las orejas.

-si en efecto, Kari pertenece a los Cait Sith... Pero al igual que Davis poseen otras características diferentes-menciona Yui.

-¿como cuales?-le pregunta Kirito.

-bueno... como los Undine puede usar magia de curación, y magia de viento como los Sylph-les explica yui.

-esto suena interesante...-comenta kirito un poco serio.

-bueno, lo importante es ver como podrán regresar a su mundo-les dice Asuna a ambos.

-creo que tengo una idea...-decía Kirito esperando que esa fuera la solución.

\- ¿cual es?-le pregunta Davis.

-bien primero... Asuna contacta a Sinon y a los que puedas, yo hablare con Agil, Sugu y Klein. Nos vemos aquí en media hora-le decía Kirito a su novia/esposa.

-¿y nosotros?-le pregunta Kari

-como tengo mis dudas mejor quédense con Yui, no tardaremos-les dice Kirito, quien se desconecta junto con Asuna.

* * *

 _Mundo Real (SAO)_

-Sugu, tengo algo importante que decirles a todos en media hora, por favor inicia cesión y espérame en mi casa de ALO.

-de acuerdo Kasuto... "me pregunto que paso"-le contesta sugu a kirito, dejándola con una gran interrogante.

 _mientras tanto..._

-de acuerdo, estaré ahí-le contesta Sinon a Asuna.

-muchas gracias Sinon, "bien ahora solo me faltan Liz y Silica"-decía asuna, quien seguía contactando a sus amigas.

* * *

 _de regreso en casa de Kirito_.

-...-

-esto es aburrido, ¡¿cuanto mas tengo que esperar?!-grito Davsi, en eso van a pareciendo todos los amigos del Spriggan.

-Lamento la tardanza Davis, pero... quería investigar algo antes de venir a verlos-le contesta Kirito.

-¿y?, ¿que es lo que descubriste?-le pregunta Davis.

-la verdad es... que... Ustedes al no ser de este "mundo"... no poseen un cuerpo físico y...-les dice Kirito, pero su pausa fue algo que a nadie le cayo en gracia.

-¿y?...-le pregunta Kari.

-lo que Kirito quiere decir es que ustedes están pasando por casi lo mismo que nosotros pasamos en Aincrad-les comenta Asuna.

-no es cierto... no es cierto... ¡NO ES CIERTO!-grita Kari al enterarse de la verdad.

-no se preocupen, debe haber algunas misiones que deban cumplirse para que ustedes regresen a su mundo-es dice Agil.

-si, nosotros los ayudaremos a que salgan de aqui y no pasen por lo que nosotros pasamos-les comenta Klein, tratando de acercarse a Kari.

-...-

-bien, por que no iniciamos con las presentaciones ya que creo y no conocen a ninguno de ellos-les dice Asuna.

-Davis-san, Kari-san. Mi nombre es Keiko Ayano, pero pueden decirme Silica-les dice Una Cait Sith de pelo marrón.

-mi nombre es Asada Shino, me pueden decir Sinon-les dice la Cait Sith de pelo azul, justo en ese momento...

-parece muy ruda tiene una debilidad mu chistosa...-dice kirito, pero alguien le tiro una flecha antes de que siguiera hablando.

-mi hola mi nombre es Shinozaki Rika, pero pueden decirme Liz ya que ese es el nombre de mi avatar-les dice la Leperchaun de pelo rosa.

-hola soy Klein, soltero 24 años y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti-le dice el salamander, quien toma la mano de Kari haciendo que Davis se enoje, pero Liz lo golpea y lo saca de la casa.

-...-

\- bueno, mi nombre es Sugu y soy hermana de Kirito, me pueden decir Leafa-les dice La Sylph de enorme personalidad.

-¿es tu hermana kirito?-le pregunta Davis.

-no, en realidad somos primos, pero fuimos criados juntos desde pequeños es por eso-le responde kirito a Davis.

-bien, solo falto yo. Mi nombre es Andrew Gillbert Mills, pueden decirme Agil-les decía el Gnome, quien era el ultimo en presentarse.

-bien, ahora que nos conocemos todos... vamos a una nueva aventura-les dice Kirito.

-ya lo creo"por el bien de Kari tengo que encontrar la salida de este lugar"-decía Davis emocionado pro en su mente solo pensaba en llevar a su amiga a casa.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: una historia que no se cuenta Sola Pt 1**

-Kirito... tengo una pregunta-le dice Davis al Spriggan.

-si, ¿que pasa?-le pregunta este.

-¿es cierto que si cumplimos algunas misiones podremos salir de este lugar?-le pregunta Davis.

-..., bueno solo es una teoría, pero chicos busquemos misiones especificas para que Davis y Kari regresen a su mundo les comenta kirito a los demás,mientras se dirige a los demás.

-bien, en todo caso yo regresare a mi bar. Veré si alguno de mis conocidos sabe algo-le dice Agil.

-de acurdo-le contesta Kirito, mientras que Agil hace Log out.

-Leafa-san y yo buscaremos en las calles de ALO, en cuanto sepamos algo se los haremos saber-les dice Silica, quien sale con Leafa de la casa de Kirito.

-¿y nosotros que hacemos?-le pregunta Sinon.

-bueno..., aun no sabemos que clase de armas puedan emplear ellos asi que...-dice Kirito dejando hablar a Asuna.

-Liz, ayúdanos a escoger un buen equipamiento para ellos por favor-le pide Asuna a Rika.

-... esta bien, solo por que no se que harían ustedes dos si mi-les dice Lizbeth bromeando con ambos.

-¿y?... ¿no te falto alguien importante kirito?-le pregunta Klein.

-considerando lo ultimo preferiría que Kirito o Sugu me enseñaran lo que tenga que saber sobre magia y que Sinon sea mi maestra de-le contesta Davis a Klein.

-¿y se puede saber por que niño?-le pregunta Klein.

-...-

-¿y?, bueno ya que no respondes yo entrenare a Kari-chan-le dice Klein, cosa que a Davis no le gusto y se levanto de su lugar.

-como dije antes, prometí sacarla de este lugar y llevarla a casa. aunque me tope con pervertidos como tu-le contesta Davis poniéndose enfrente de Klein.

-Klein lo mejor sera que te vayas y si te necesitamos te avisamos ok-le dice Kirito, acompañando a Klein hasta a fuera de su casa.

-bueno, bueno, bueno. nosotras nos adelantamos ya que tenemos mucho que hablar con Kari-dice Liz sacando a Kari y a Asuna de la casa.

-si, que les vaya bien-dice Davis despidiéndose.

-¿y Asuna y las chicas?-le pregunta kirito a davis

-se acaban de ir-le contesta Davis.

-bueno entonces vayámonos nosotros también-le dice Kirito, quien le muestra a Davis una lección rápida de como volar.

* * *

 _mientras con las chicas_

-¿y bien?...pegunta Liz con un tono pícaro. ¬w¬

-¿y bien? ¿que?-le contesta Kari confundida.

-¿que hay entre Davis y tu?-le vuelve a preguntar Liz

-si, no creo que no haya nadad entre ustedes dos-le comenta Asuna.

-pero es la verdad, solo... somos... Amigos de la infancia-le comenta Kari ambas.

-¡¿queee?!-dice Liz sorprendida.

-¿por que te sorprendes Liz?-le pregunta Asuna.

-bueno... eso es por que... un amor entre los amigos de la infancia es casi imposible-le dice Liz a Asuna.

-ya veo, ¿pero no parece ser el caso de ellos?-le comenta Asuna a Liz.

-¿tu crees?-le pregunta Liz a Asuna.

-si, las palabras que dijo Davis... son exactamente las mismas palabras que Kirto me dijo una vez-le responde Asuna a ella.

-... ¿solo hay una forma de saberlo?- dice Liz tramando algo. ^w^

-¿ah? Kari-chan, no me había percatado pero podías contarnos mas acerca de tu mundo- le dice Liz a kari, iniciado con su plan. ¬w¬

-bueno, ¿por done empiezo?... creo que ya se. En mi mundo hay dos mundos uno donde Davis y yo Vivimos y otro donde viven los digimons.

* * *

-¿digimons? ¿que es eso?-le pregunta Kirito a Davis.

-bueno son como...se podría decir que son monstruos digitales, pero tienen sentimientos y son amables y buenos... en algunos casos-le explica Davis a Kirito.

-¿como que en algunos Casos?-le pregunta Kirito.

-si, la verdad es que...

* * *

-en ese mundo hay tanto digimons buenos como digimons malos-les dice kari a Asuna y Liz

-ya veo...tu has pasado por mucho con ellos ¿verdad?-le pregunta Asuna.

-si, de hecho mi hermano mi hermano y sus amigos fueron a una campamento y de ahí fueron llevados los 7 al digimundo. En ese momento yo habia pescado un terrible resfriado y no pude acompañarlos...pero...-les comenta Kari, pero es interrumpida por Liz.

-lamento interrumpir pero... ¿no paso nada cuando te quedaste sola en casa enferma?-le pregunta ella.

-si-le contesta Kari

-bueno, mi hermano y su digimon fuero a visitarme, y luego volvieron al digimundo-les responde Kari.

-¿y nada mas?-insiste Liz.

-¡Liz!-le grita Asuna.

-oh vamos Asuna, ¿que acaso no quieres saber mas?-le pregunta Liz.

-solo si ella nos quiere contar-le contesta Asuna a Liz.

-creo que Davis me visito una vez que se entero que estaba enferma-les comenta Kari a las chicas.

\- ¿y después que paso?-le pregunto Asuna.

-bueno, despues...

* * *

-Kari y yo entramos a 5° grado y las cosas cambiaron-le dice Davis a Kirito, pero el noto algo diferente en el.

-¿se pelearon o algo?-le pregunto Yui.

-*suspiro* No, nunca me he peleado con ella-les dice Davis, quien vuelve a suspirar.

-¿entonces por que los suspiros?-le pregunta Kirito.

-... Por el...-dice Davis, sin saber que sus palabras generarían un mal entendido, hasta que reacción...

-¡espera no quise decir eso!, ¡lo que quise decir es que desde que el llego!... todo cambio-le dice Davis tratando de explicarse mejor.

-¿no me digas que?...-dice Kirito imaginándose que Kari tenia novio.

-si, su amigo que conoció en el digimundo apareció-le contesta Davis.

-ah, menos mal, yo pensé que tenia novio o algo por el estilo-le comenta Kirito.

-no, pero... todos los demás actúan como si ellos fueran la pareja perfecta o estuvieran destinados a estar juntos-comenta Davis molesto.

-el futuro de alguien nunca esta tallado en piedra y lo sabes ¿verdad?-le dice Kirito tratando de animarlo.

-es cierto mira a mamá y a papá-le comenta yui Davis.

-¿eh?-dice el confundido.

-si, bueno es hora de que yo te cuente mi historia-le dice Kirito a Davis.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:** **una historia que no se cuenta Sola Pt 2**

-el inicio de mi historia tiene un Nombre: Sword Art Online, es un mundo donde vivir lo era todo para nosotros. Yo hice una prueba Beta y conseguí el juego antes que los demás, pero cuando el juego salio ala venta y los demás lo obtuvieron solo trajo problemas-le explico Kirito el origen de SAO.

-¿que clase de problemas?-le pregunto Davis.

-el primer problema que teníamos fue que no podíamos salir de ese juego hasta terminar los 100 pisos, el segundo fue que... varios jugadores ya habían muerto debido a que sus familiares intentaron quitarles el Nerve Gear-le dice Kirito un poco triste.

-¿Nerve Gear?-dice Davis confundido.

-oh lo cinto, piensa que el Nerve Gear es como una consola para jugar-le trata de explicar kirito.

-ya veo... ¿y que mas paso?-le pregunto Davis.

-bueno debido a mi experiencia y mis altos niveles fui discriminado en varias ocasiones, hasta que me uní a un Grupo por primera vez-le dice Kirito, pero es interrumpido por Davis.

-¿por primera vez?-pregunta el.

-si, ya que yo... era un "Beater", nadie se juntaba conmigo y eso me llevo a ser un jugador solitario-le dice Kirito a Davis.

-ya entiendo...-le contesta Davis recordando un poco de su pasado antes de conocer a Kari y a Ken.

-después de un terrible accidente mi grupo perdió la vida y yo volví a estar solo, hasta que encontré a Asuna. Ella me ofreció hacer equipo con ella y de la noche a la mañana ya estaba en su grupo, pero... alguien me embosco y me enveneno... de no ser por Asuna, hoy no estaría hablando contigo-le dice Kirito a Davis.

-¿y fue así como te casaste con ella?-le pregunto Davis.

-algo asi, luego encontramos a yui y el resto es historia vieja-le dice Kirto.

* * *

-!wooow¡, que romántico.-le dice Kari a Asuna.

-si, pero pensándolo bien... Davis y Kirito son muy parecidos-le menciona Asuna a Kari.

-¿en serio?-dice ella confundida.

-si, ellos se preocupan por las personas que mas quieren-le comenta Asuna, y esto hace sonrojar a Kari.

-si, y la mejor prueba de eso son esta en los celos-le comenta liz mientras ríe. *w*

-¿celos?, ¿pero de quien?- pregunta Kari.

-podría ser de tu amigo que llego cuando estaban en 5° grado-le comenta Asuna.

* * *

-¿Yui alguna arma que le mejore los estatus de Davis?-le pregunta Kirito a su hija.

-si, Davis pruébate esto por favor-le dice Yui, mostrando le un equipamiento a Davis.

-bien-le contesta el chico

* * *

-Liz, ¿que arma crees que pueda usar Kari?le pregunta Asuna.

-no lo se, intentemos con esta-le dice Liz mientras toma un arco, al intentar disparar la flecha se va hacia un NPC.

-a pesar de que sea un NPC creo que mejor intentemos con otra cosa-le contesta Asuna y esta vez le da una espada.

-¿con esto?-dice Kari mirando la espada que apenas y podía levantar.

-ya se, intentemos esta-le dice Liz y le pasa a Kari una pequeña daga de mango color rosa.

-bien, lo intentare-dice Kari, quien empieza a mover con mas agilidad la daga.

-me pregunto si Davis y kirito tuvieron problemas para encontrar el equipamiento necesario-les dice Asuna a las chicas.

* * *

 _mientras con Davis y Kirito..._

-¿y bien?-pregunta Davis, quien sale de cambiarse.

-...si, es una excelente decisión yui-le contesta Kirito a su hija.

-lo sabia, bueno no debemos hacer esperar alas chicas vamos a ver que tal-le dice Kirito a Davis.

-¿pero y mi arma?-le pregunta el.

-es cierto, esta te servirá-le dice Kirito dándole una espada básica de mango negro

-¿estas seguro?-le pregunta Davis.

-si quieres podemos ir a probarla-le contesta Kirito.

-¡en serio!-dice Davis emocionado.

-si, te llevare a un lugar donde puedas pelear, pero le avisare a Asuna para que nos alcancen por aya-le comenta Kirito.

-bien-le contesta Davis.

* * *

-típico de ellos-dice Asuna al ver un mensaje de Kirito.

-¿que pasa Asuna?-le pregunta Kari

-Kirito se llevo a Yui y a Davis a probar el nuevo equipo, y quiere que los alcancemos-les comenta Asuna.

-si, típico Gamer-dice liz haciendo gestos. ¬¬

-lo mejor sera alcanzarlos-les dice Asuna.

* * *

-bien Davis, sigue así-lo anima Kirito

-si, su tiempo de reacción y su velocidad son buenas-le comenta yui a su padre.

-¡Davis!, tomemos un descanso para poder enseñarte las habilidades mágicas-le grita Kirito.

-¡voy!-le contesta el, justo en ese momento un ogro lo estaba apunto de golpear pero...

-deberías tener mas cuidado y prestar mas atención a tu alrededor-le dice una voz conocida.

-¿Kari?, ¿eres tu?-dice Davis al ver a la Cait Sith con una traje blanco pegado parecido a al de Sinon, y solo salia su cola...

-...no te quedes mirándome mucho-le dice Kari sonrojada. °/u/°

-lo siento,...no se que decir en un momento así-le contesta Davis, quien también estaba sonrojado. ¬/u/¬

-...por cierto no te vez tan mal-le dijo Kari a Davis, quien aun seguía sonrojada. ¬/u/¬

-huy, pero que tenemos aquí... ya es primavera en ALO-dice Liz burlándose de ellos.

-cambiando el tema, Kari tengo algo que me surgio y no podre enseñarte la magia de curación-le comenta Asuna disculpándose.

-no te preocupes Asuna, ser otro día-le dice Kari.

-¿y nosotros?-le pregunta Davis a Kirito.

-tranquilo baquero, por hoy ya aprendiste lo básico del combate mañana continuaremos, y es posible que hasta vayamos a una misión-le dice Kirito a Davis.

-bien...pero...-dice Davis haciendo una pausa.

-¿que pasa Davis?-le pregunta Kirito.

-lamento molestar, pero ya que no tenemos cuerpo, ¿donde vamos a dormir?-le pregunta Davis

-porque no usan nuestra casa por mientras-le contesta Kirito.

-°0°-

-¿que dije algo malo?-pregunta Kirito.

-claro que si zoquete, como se te ocurre que un hombre y una mujer van a dormir en la misma habitación-le dice Liz golpeándolo.

-no veo lo malo, Asuna y yo lo hicimos cuando estábamos en SAO-le contesta Kirito

-si pero ustedes estaban casados-le dice liz alzando la voz.

-yo no le veo el problema, ademas así tendré a alguien para platicar en lo que mamá y papá se conectan-dice Yui.

-¿ustedes que dicen?-le pregunta Asuna.

-bueno "aunque solo sera hasta que salgamos de este lugar"-dice Davis.

-si, ademas me gusta la idea de quedarme a hablar con yui -chan-le contesta Kari.

bien, entonces a partit de hoy ustedes dos vivirán juntos-les dicen Asuna y Krito.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**capitulo 5:Nuestra Primera Noche en Otro Mundo**

-Ken lamentamos llegar tarde-se disculpa Tk.

-no se preocupen, hasta ahora son los únicos que han llegado-les contesta el chico.

-¿como que los únicos?-le pregunta yolei.

-si, ni Kari ni Davis han llegado-les dice ken.

-ahora que lo dices creo que me encontré con el y dijo que tenia mucha tarea-les dice Cody.

-lo mejor ser buscar a Kari, en caso de no encontrarla llamaremos a Tai y veremos que hacer-les dice Tk a los demás.

-¿tk?, ¿piensas que Kari pudo haber regresado a ese lugar?-le pregunta Ken a TK.

-esperemos que no-le contesta el rubio.

* * *

 _Casa de Kirito (Piso 22 Nuevo ALO)_

-...-

-¿pasa algo kari?-le pregunta Yui

-no... solo pensaba, si desaparecimos... ¿los demás no empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros? -dice Kari algo preocupada.

-no tienes por que preocuparte-le contesta Davis con una sonrisa.

-¿eh?, Davis como... puedes decir eso...-le dice Kari, quien estaba apunto de llorar.

-Kari, tienes que confiar en Tai y en los demás. Además... hay lugares a donde yo no puedo ir y si llegas a irte de este mundo... es posible que la luz que me brindas ya no me alcance, por eso... por eso confía en mi, y en que saldremos juntos de este lugar-con esas palabras Davis expresó su sentir hacia el mar de las tinieblas, un lugar al cual no podía ir pero Tk si.

-...-

-en vista de que el ambiente esta lago tenso, que tal si cenamos algo-les dice yui a ambos jóvenes sonrojados.

-¿y que cenaremos?-pregunto Davis cambiando el tema.

-bueno, papá fue con Leafa en una misión y le trajeron a mamá un ingrediente Clase "S"-les comenta Yui.

-¿y eso es bueno Yui-chan?-le pregunta Kari.

-*pequeña risa* solo los que tiene las habilidades de cocina tan alta como mi mamá pueden cocinarlo-le contesta yui un poco presumida.

-acepto el desafío-le responde Davis a Yui.

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices Davis?-le pregunta Yui.

-solo dime como se cocina en este mundo y tendrás algo igual o mejor que lo que prepara Asuna-san-le responde Davis seguro de si mismo.

* * *

 _*ring ring ring*_

-habla Tai, ¿que pasa?-

-Tai, que bueno que contestas, es Kari...-

-¡¿Como que no la encuentran, ni a Davis tampoco?!

-si, no quiero pensar de que fue a parar a ese lugar-

-no se preocupen, estaba hablando con Sora. Ella y Yo iremos para aya-le contesta Tai, quien cuelga su celular.

-¿Davis y Kari están perdidos?-le pregunta Sora a Tai.

-si-le contesta este.

-vamos primero a casa de Davis a decirle a Jun lo que paso-le dice Sora a Tai.

-bien, ella podría inventarle algo a sus padres-contesta el, quien parte con sora hacia su primer destino.

* * *

 _1 hora después..._

-¿y? ¿que tal?-le pregunta Davis a Yui.

-...- ¬n¬

-lo siento no escuche-le dice Davis.

-si, no esta mal, pero mamá un es la mejor-le contesta Yui.

-bueno, creo que Asuna-san aun sigue a la cabeza, por cierto Yui- ¿Donde Vamos a Dormir?-le pregunta Davis.

-en esa cama- le contesta la pequeña.

-¡¿espera Yui?!...-dice Davis percatándose de algo.

-¿que?-le pregunta la pequeña

-solo hay dos camas ¿verdad?-le pregunta Davis.

-si, ¿por que?-le contesta Yui.

-...-

-pues...tu sabes...-le dice Davis nervioso.

-oh ya veo, si quieres puedes usar el mueble-le comenta yui.

-si, pero... ¿como me cambio de ropa?, no creo que alguien se duerma con su equipo de batalla-le dice Davis.

-ok ahorita los ayudo-les dice Yui a ambos.

* * *

 _mundo real **(digimon)**_

-y eso es lo que paso-le explica Tai a Jun todo lo que había pasado.

-bien, pero...no hay de que preocuparse-les dice Jun despreocupada.

-¿por que lo dices tan despreocupada?-le pregunta Sora.

-bueno, yo confío en Davis y se que volverá de donde sea que este, en el caso de Kari por que no le mandas un mensaje-le sugiere Jun.

-pero si esta en el mar de las tinieblas es posible que no nos conteste...-dice Tai preocupado.

-no pierdes nada con intentar-le dice Sora.

-no te preocupes, ya lo hice-dice Ken quien iba llegando.

-¿Ken que haces aquí?-le pregunta Tai.

-bueno, Tk me mando a buscarte, pero antes de que Jun se le ocurriera esa idea pues le mande un mensaje a Davis esperando que responda... tengamos fe en que ellos estén juntos y bien-les dice Ken a los mayores.

* * *

 _mientras en **ALO**._

 _*bip pip bip*_

-¿que fue ese ruido?-pregunto Kari,quien estaba ya cambiada con algo de ropa diferente.

-debe ser un mensaje de papá, por que no lo abres Davis-le dice Yui a Davis, al abrirlo este se encontró con una sorpresa.

Davis ¿como estas?

¿estan bien?, ¿Kari esta contigo?

todos están preocupados por que no aparecen, por favor háganos saber si están bien.

ATTE: Ken.

-¿que pasa Davis?, ¿era un mensaje de Kirito?-le pregunta Kari.

-no, pero aun así es un mensaje y tengo que responderlo-le contesta Davis y con eso mismo termino de responder el mensaje y se fue a dormir.

-bien, si tu lo dices-le contesta Kari.

-¿por que no le dijiste del mensaje?-le pregunta Yui.

-se lo diré en cuanto tenga una oportunidad mañana-le contesta Davis.

-buno-le dice Yui haciendo una mueca, mientras todos iban a dormir en el otro lado pasaba algo.

* * *

 _mundo Real **(Digimon)**_

Ken:

Kari y yo estamos bien, caímos en un lugar llamado Alfheim Online.

Aun no sabemos nada de este lugar, ni tampoco como salir... pero...

haré lo posible para que Kari y yo salgamos de aquí, no estamos solos

contamos con la ayuda de nuevos y grandes amigos.

bueno con forme pase la situación te contare mas.

ATTE: Davis M.

-ya veo...-comenta el chico.

-¿ken?-le pregunta Wormon

-si-le contesta este.

-si ellos están en ese lugar, ¿donde están sus digimons?-le pregunta El gusano digital.

-si, esa es una buena pregunta- le contesta Ken, mientras se va a la cama.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6: haciendo contacto

tan pronto y como amaneció Ken opto por manándoles un mensaje a todos los elegidos diciendo que los veía en el parque a las 12:30.

-bien, ¿ya estamos todos?-pregunto Tai.

-no, Joe tenia un examen y dijo que le informáramos después-le contesta Mimi.

-bueno, quiero que vean esto por favor-les dice Ken mostrando les el mensaje que recibió de Davis.

* * *

 _Ken:_

 _Kari y yo estamos bien, caímos en un lugar llamado Alfheim Online._

 _Aun no sabemos nada de este lugar, ni tampoco como salir... pero..._

 _haré lo posible para que Kari y yo salgamos de aquí, no estamos solos_

 _contamos con la ayuda de nuevos y grandes amigos._

 _bueno con forme pase la situación te contare mas._

 _ATTE: Davis M._

* * *

-¿y? ¿como los sacamos de ese lugar?-le pregunta Tk

-...-

-Tai, ¿estas escuchando?-le pregunta Matt.

-primero vamos a calmarnos, ya nos dimos cuenta de que no esta en el mar de las tinieblas y no esta sola, esta con Davis-les dice Tai tratando de calmarlos.

-...¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!,¡ ES TU HERMANA DE LA QUE HABLAMOS!-le grita Tk.

-¿y crees que eso no lo se?-le contesta Tai.

-lo que Tai trata de decir es que confiemos un poco mas en ella y en Davis de que seguro y regresaran-le contesta Sora.

-hay algo que quiero intentar-les dice Ken a los demás.

-dinos que es-le contesta Izzy

-Yolei, podrías mandarle a Kari un mensaje si se encuentran sus digimons con ellos-le pide Ken a su novia.

-si, ¿pero por que solo yo?-le pregunta ella.

-bueno, cuando quise mandarle un mensaje a Kari, pero este me decía "fuera de alcance". ta vez solo podamos comunicarnos por el vinculo que tenemos con ellos mediante la digievolucion DNA-le explica Ken

-hay que intentarlo-le dice Tai

-esta bien, lo intentare-y con esas palabras Yolei manda su mensaje.

-... no contesta ¿y ahora que?- dice Tk.

-en primera no han pasado ni 10 minutos, en segunda es posible que esto tarde. Así que Yolei y yo les avisaremos si sabemos algo-les dice Ken a los demás.

* * *

 _Casa de Kirito Piso 22 **(nuevo ALO)**_

-... Kari puedo hablar contigo-dice Davis, quien estaba haciendo el almuerzo para ellos 3.

-¿paso algo malo?-le pregunta ella.

-no pero...-justo después de ese momento ella lo calla, ya que Yui seguía Dormida.

-no es genial-le comenta Kari a Davis.

-¿que?-le pregunta Davis.

-no me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que estoy celosa de Asuna-le comenta Kari.

-¿y eso por que?- le pregunta Davis.

-bueno...es que me da algo ver a ella, con kirito y Yui a lo que me refiero es...-dice Kari, pero es interrumpida por Davis.

-ya veo extrañas a tu familia-le contesta Davis.

-si, ¿y tu?-le pregunta Kari.

-bueno...no es que no los extrañe, de hecho extraño pelear con Jun. pero hasta que regresemos hagamos lo mejor de los dos-le contesta Davis.

-¿entonces por que no se casan?-les pregunta una tercera voz.

-¡¿Yui?!-reaccionan ambos sorprendidos.

-¿a que hora despertaste?-le pregunta Kari.

-hace un momento, ¿por cierto ya esta la comida?-les pregunta la menor.

-si, en un momento te sirvo-le contesta Davis, mientras Kari se queda observando esa imagen unos segundos.

 _10 miutos despues_

*bip pib bip*

-¿que es ese sonido Davis?-le pregunta Kari.

-podría ser... un mensaje de los otros- dice Davis revisando sus mensajes, pero no había nada.

-...-

-Kari, inténtalo tu por favor-le comenta Davis, mientras le explica como abrir su menú de mensajes.

* * *

 _Kari:_

 _escuchamos de Ken que estas atrapada con Davis_

 _en un lugar el cual tenemos poca información, estaremos en contacto._

* * *

-¿kari?, ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Davis.

-si, ahora mas que nunca estoy decidida a salir de ese lugar-le contesta ella.

-cuentas con mi apoyo-le dice Davis poniendo la mano en el hombro de Kari.

minutos mas tarde...

-bueno me alegra saber que se pudieran contactar con sus amigos, ahora vamos a lo que importa-les comenta Kirito.

-si la misión de hoy Davis, recibirás apoyo de Kirito y de Sinon, ademas Kari y yo estaremos en la retaguardia para sanarlos, ¿entendieron?-les explica Asuna.

-si-comentaron ambos.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: misión 1 reencuentro pt1**

-bien,este es el lugar que me dijeron-dice Sinon.

-"Davis estoy aquí"-

-¿dijeron algo chicos?-pregunto Davis.

-no, ¿por que?-le contesta Kirito.

-me pareció escuchar algo diciendo mi nombre-le comenta Davis.

-si, yo también lo escuche -le dice Kari.

-nos concentraremos en eso después, por ahora vamos a entrar a la cueva-les dice Kirito.

-bien, la información que tengo es la siguiente: Al finalizar la cueva hay un huevo de dragón esperándonos, tendremos que vencer a todos enemigos y terminar con el dragón madre para poder tomarlo-les explica Sinon.

-¡pues vamos por ellos!-dice Davis animado.

* * *

 _Cueva Nido de dragón_

-vaya esto si que es largo, ¿donde esta el comité de bienvenida?-pregunta Davis, de repente unos hombres lagarto empiezan a moverse hasta el punto de rodear los.

-enserio tenias que abrir la boca-le dice Sinon molesta. ¬¬

-yo no le veo el problema - le comenta Davis alegre. ^^

-lo mejor sera acaba con ellos rápido-les comenta kirito.

-bien, Kari ayúdame un poco a sanarlos-le pide Asuna a Kari, quien se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-bien, ¿que debo hace?-le pregunta Kari.

-solo has lo mismo que yo y todo saldrá bien-le dice ella.

-de acuerdo-le comenta Kari.

-¡cuidado!...- dice Sinon apuntando tres flechas hacía kirito, quien era atacado por tres enemigos.

-gracias, te debo una Sinon- le comenta kirito. ^^u

-mejor cuida tu espalda y agradeces luego, yo tengo que ser la niñera de los novatos- le comenta ella.

-¡oye!-dice Davis molesto, en eso un enemigo lo ataca por la espalda, pero Sinon lo mata de una flecha.

-vez- dice ella elogiándose. ¬u¬

-"no dejes que eso te moleste Davis, ya casi llegas"

-otra vez...-dice Davis.

-¿otra vez que?-pregunta Sinon.

-la voz que escuche hace un minuto. la he vuelto a escuchar-le dice Davis.

-"sígueme"

-vamos por aquí-dice Davis.

-Davis aun hay muchos -le dice kirito.

-"Vamos Davis yo confió en ti"

-si, lo se no podemos perder... _**¡Lightning Burst!**_ -dice Davis, haciendo un ataque de Rayo.

-Kirirto... ¿eso es?-dice Asuna sorprendida.

-no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso, sigamos a Davis-les dice a Kirito, quien avanza junto con los demás al siguiente corredor.

 _minutos mas tarde..._

-kirito ¿como fue que Davis uso una habilidad parecida a tu Starbust stream?-le pregunta Asuna.

-no lose, lo que mas me extraña es esa vos que solo Davis y Kari pueden escuchar-les dice Kirito.

-¿que tal si es una Quest?-le pregunta Sinon.

-si, podría ser la Quest clave para que salgan y regresen a su mundo lo mejor sera ayudarlos a terminarla-les comenta Asuna.

-bueno... el descanso termino, es hora de movernos-les comenta Kirito a los demás.

-"Davis ya estas cerca"

-¿eh?-dice Davis confundido.

-¿que pasa Davis?-le pregunta Kirito.

-la voz me dijo que ya estaba cerca-le contesta el.

-bien, entonces mejor vamos a avanza, tu diriges Davis-le dice Kirito.

-de acuerdo-le contesta Davis, hasta que llegan al segundo corredor.

* * *

 _cueva nido de dragón ( **2do corredor** )_

-¿y bien Davis?-le pregunta Asuna

-esperen...-le contesta el.

-¿que pasa ahora?-le pregunta Sinon, en eso un grupo de enemigos avanza hacia ellos.

-"Vamos Davis ya falta poco"

-muy bien, Davis acompáñame-le comenta kirito.

-si-le contesta Davis, en ese momento los enemigos rompen la formación y uno va sobre Kari.

-¡aaah!-grita la elegida de la luz al ver que iba a ser atacada, en ese momento algo frena el ataque del enemigo.

-...-

-estas bien...-dice Davis adolorido, mientras su indicador de Hp bajaba rápidamente.

-...Davis...¿por que lo hiciste?-le dice Kari, quien estaba apunto de llorar.

-ja, no te lo dije... te dije que... yo... dije que yo te protegería hasta el final-dice Davis con mucho Dolor.

-¿Asuna no hay nada que podamos hacer?-le pregunta Kari.

-tratare con un hechizo de sanación, Kirito Sinon por favor resistan hasta que cure a Davis.-les dice Asuna.

-"no puedes morir aun Davis"

-¿por que te pusiste en medio Davis?-pregunta Kari mientras Asuna hacia un intento por sanarlo, hasta que en ese momento la barra de HP de Davis lleg luego se torno dorada.

-¿eh?-dice Asuna sorprendida.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta kirito, mientras peleaba contra los enemigos.

-Davis... Davis aun esta Vivo-le comenta Asuna.

-¿pero como es eso posible?-le pregunta Sinon.

-no lo se, solo se que su Barra de Vida sigue y esta de color Dorado-les comenta ella. De la nada unas partículas doradas empiezan a caer en el campo de batalla, y empiezan a tomar la forma de Davis.

-¿como es eso posible?-reacciona Kirito sorprendido.

-es por su habilidad-le contesta Yui

-¿habilidad?-dice Asuna confundida.

-si mamá, la habilidad de Davis es **"Milagro"**. nunca había escuchado de ella en el juego, pero podría ser un caso único como cuando papá usaba dos espadas en SAO-le explica yui a su madre.

-"es hora de demostrarle de lo que estamos hechos Davis"

- ** _¡Inferno Slash!_** -grita Davis haciendo un corte de fuego y barriendo con el resto de los enemigos, pero es lo dejo sin mana.

-...-

-eso...¿eso fue otro ataque especial? ¿cierto?-pregunta Sinon.

-si...pero ahora estoy mas intrigado con esa habilidad que Davis posee-le comenta Kirito.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _ **...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Misión 1 Reencuentro pt2**

-¿este es el ultimo corredor?-pregunta Kari.

-si según la información que tengo-le contesta Sinon.

-¿como te sientes Davis?-le pregunta Kirito al Spriggan de pelo marrón.

-bien, gracias a Asuna por restaurar mi mana-le agradece Davis.

-de nada, aunque tu nos dejaste sorprendidos con esa habilidad tuya-le comenta Asuna.

-si, pero hay una advertencia Davis-le comenta Yui.

-¿cual es?-pregunta el.

-solo la puedes usar una vez cada 24 horas-le explica yui.

-¡¿que dijiste?!-reacciona Davis sorprendido.

-tranquilo Davis aun así es una habilidad muy útil, ¿por cierto no has escuchado la voz otra vez?-le pregunta Kirito.

-"Davis, Davis ven por mi"

-¿donde estas?-pregunta el pero todos lo ven con cara rara.

-¿era la voz?-le pregunta Asuna.

-si, y me dijo... ven por mi-les contesta Davis al grupo.

-lo mejor sera avanzar-les dice Kirito, pero es detenido por Sinon.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta Kirito.

-si damos otro paso el nos atacara-le dice Sinon , mientras apuntaba su arco hacia el dragón que los vigilaba.

-necesitamos un plan-les menciona Kirito, hasta que Davis...

-Yo tengo uno... ¡Hey Lagartija con alas ven por mi!-le grita Davis al dragón, el cual se lanza sobre el.

-¡ese es tu gran plan!-le grita Sinon.

-si, ahora debes atacarlo mientras puedas-le dice Davis.

-¿que hacemos Kirito?-le pregunta ella.

-pues creo que es mas que obvio-le contesta el Spriggan, quien empieza a atacar al dragón madre.

-ya lo vi-dice Davis al observar el huevo.

-Davis tómalo, Kari y yo nos ocuparemos de Sana a Kirito y a Sinon.

-este si que es poderoso, apenas y a caído su segunda barra de HP-comenta kirito.

-¡Sinon atrapa esto!-le grita Davis a la chica gato, mientras le lanza el huevo

-¿por que me lo lanzas a mi? ¡IDIOTA!-le grita ella.

-prepárate... ¡Lightning burst!-dice Davis quien ataca al dragón madre bajándole la mitad de la tercera barra con un combo de 20 golpes.

-muy bien Davis, déjame un poco-le comenta Kirito, quien usa su habilidad y ayuda a bajar mas el HP del boss.

-bien, un golpe mas y es todo-dice Sinon.

-entonces yo me are cargo, ¡Inferno Slash!-dice Davis, quien ataca al dragón madre con su ataque mas poderoso, pero este se queda sin mana de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **¡FELICITACIONES!**_

* * *

-lo logramos... ja ja ja-dice Davis contento, pero cae desmayado.

* * *

 _minutos después..._

 _Casa de Kirito (_ **piso 22** _)_

-muy bien, coreo que ya esta despertando-dice Asuna al ver al inconsciente Davis recuperarse.

-¿donde estamos?-dice el chico algo confundido.

-en nuestra casa, vaya forma de derrotar al boss-le contesta Kirito.

-lo se, tengo que pensar en los demás verdad-le contesta Davis, pensado que Kirito o Sinon lo regañarían.

-eso ya no importa, tomamos una decisión y la decisión es...-dice kirito haciendo una pausa, que a Davis no le gusto.

-...-

-que tu te quedaras con el huevo, ya que fue gracias a ti que tuvimos éxito en esta misión.

-gracias, cuidare el huevo como si fuera mio-les dice Davis.

-Kirito, que tal si le hablamos a Silica-chan, ella debe saber de la crianza de los dragones-le sugiere Asuna.

-buena idea, ¿que dices davis?-le pregunta kirito a Davis.

-creo que no seria una mala idea-le comenta el chico.

-bien, por que a partir de hoy eres papá-bromea Kirito con el elegido

-"por fin estamos juntos de nuevo Davis"-

 _ **CONTINUARA**_...


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 9: un mensaje de Kari**

-vine tan pronto y me llamaste Asuna-san-le contesta Silica, quien traía a Pina con ella.

-¿podrías ver el huevo y decir nos cuanto le falta para abrirse?-le pregunta Davis.

-si, déjame revisarlo un poco-le comenta ella.

-...-

-¿pasa algo Silica?-le pregunta Asuna.

-...-

-esto... este huevo... este huevo, ¡no es un es un dragón!-les dice Silica sorprendida.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunta Kirito a la pequeña.

-creo que esto es un ítem en forma de huevo, pero hay que esperar a que nazca-les contesta Silica.

-de acuerdo, ¿por cierto donde están Davis y Kari?-pregunta Asuna.

-fueron tratar de comunicarse con su mundo, creo que Yui esta con ellos-le dice Kirito.

-ya veo, Yui-chan se ha encariñado con ellos-dice Silica un poco triste.

-si, sera triste para ella una vez que Davis y Kari tengan que partir-le comenta Asuna viendo a los tres fuera de la casa.

afuera de la casa...

-¿todo bien?-dice Davis, quien se acerca por atrás de Kari.

-si, solo trataba de comunicarme con mi hermano, pero no puedo-le decía Kari triste.

-¿por que no te comunicas con Yolei?, ella fue quien te mando el mensaje ¿no?-le comenta Davis.

-lo intentare, por cierto... me sorprende que estés aquí y no con tu huevo Davis-le dice Kari.

-si, es que no quería molestar a Silica-le contesta el.

-gracias por defenderme en ese momento-le dice ella.

-no fue nada, ademas yo te dije que te protegería hasta que saliéramos de aquí-le contesta Davis eso hace que el se sonroje un poco y desvié la mirada.

-vaya que tenemos aquí los tórtolos de ALO-dice una voz que sale de la nada.

-¡a que te refieres con eso?-pregunta Kari a la nueva visita.

-ja, ... no se de que hablas Liz-san yo solo...-dice Davis, pero es interrumpido por la pelirosa.

-si, si yo solo la salve por que tengo que llevarla sana y salvo a casa ¿no?-le dice ella.

-si-le contesta Davis.

-invéntame otra excusa, eso mismo dijo Kirito y mira... termino casado con Asuna-le comenta Liz.

-... yo... yo...-davis solo se quedo callado ante lo que le había dicho liz.

-Liz, mi mamá te estaba buscando-le dice Yui, mientras Liz entra a la casa Yui habla con Davis y Kari.

* * *

 _mundo real (_ **digimon** _)_

-¡BINGO!-grita Yolei.

-¿pasa algo Yolei?-le pregunta Cody.

-si, mira esto-le dice la chica de pelo purpura, mientras le muestra un mensaje de Kari.

* * *

 _Yolei:_

 _Yolei, no te preocupes._

 _me imagino que en cuanto se enteraron de nuestra situación tanto Tai como Tk se pusieron como locos..._

 _pero no todo ha sido para mal, Davis dijo que me sacaría de este lugar como fuera y con la ayuda de Kirito y Asuna creo..._

 _No, estoy casi segura de que llegaremos a casa sanos y salvos._

 _Debo contarte algo importante, me he encariñado de la hija de Kirito y Asuna, a pesar de solo ser un poco mas grandes que nosotros ellos en este mundo ya tienen una hija, pero eso no es todo, nos dimos cuenta de algo terrible también..._

 _si Davis o Yo llegamos a morir en este mundo no sabemos si podamos regresar al nuestro._

 _pero... paso algo increíble, en mi primera misión con Kirito y Asuna: ... Yo ... yo estuve apunto de morir._

 _de no ser por Davis, quien me salvo y murió, pero una vez mas me sorprendió que el regresara para salvarnos y completar la misión._

 _ahora tenemos el huevo de dragón, y espero que podamos volver con todos, dile a mi hermano que no se preocpe._

 _ATTE Kari Kamiya._

* * *

-tal parece que la están pasando bien-le dice Cody.

-lamento llegar tarde, me perdí de algo-dice Ken, quien recién llegaba a donde se encontraban Cody y Yolei.

-ya veo, solo digamos les a los chicos lo necesario-les dice Ken.

-¿pero porque?-le pregunta Yolei.

-creo que lo entiendo un poco, si Tk o Tai saben que Kari estuvo a punto de morir y que no volverá... se volverían locos-le contesta Cody

-cierto, ¿entonces que les decimos?-le pregunta Yolei.

-ya lo tengo-dice Ken, mientras formulaba un plan.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_...


End file.
